Lucifer the Cat
Lucifer is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, mostly serving as the pet cat/familiar entity to Lady Tremaine for the events of the Castle of Dreams campaigns. A nemesis to Cinderella's mice friends and the other animals living on Lady Tremaine's estate, he is pampered and praised by the elderly lady. While the two stepsisters and the wicked stepmother fail to realize Lucifer's evils, he never manages to avoid the protective and watchful eyes of one person, Cinderella herself. Later on, he gains several magical powers by being exposed to radiation from the Kaorin Stone that his mistress currently wields, and is able to transform himself into a humanoid form similar to that of the other transfigured animals in the series. Not only that, but even if that doesn't work in battle, the stone also gave him the power to increase his original cat form to ten times his original size at will. Story Before Birth of A New Era Birth of A New Era The Journey The Chain of Memories An Empire of Dreams Appearance and Personality Lucifer is a fat cat with dark brown fur covering most of his body. The fur on his belly, his paws, and the tip of his tail is tan. The fur on his head is ruffled and black. Lucifer's eyes are green and his sclera are yellow, while his nose is pink. He has two whiskers on either side of his upper lip. Lucifer is an extremely spoiled, pompous, and gluttonous cat. His only loyalty lies with that of his mistress, Lady Tremaine, who treats him like royalty and acts as his mother figure. He is hostile towards Cinderella, constantly trying to sabotage her plans, and get her into trouble, with the only apparent motive of making her life harder and more miserable, showing he doesn't in the slightest appreciate Cinderella's kind and caring nature, and even seems to dislike Drizella and Anastasia, evidenced by his scowling and covering his ears when the two are bickering over trivial things. Lucifer is also very ambitious and ruthless, going to any lengths to kill the mice that are Cinderella's allies, and is sneaky enough to play the victim when he got Bruno in trouble and manipulated Cinderella into sending him outside. Unlike most other henchmen, Lucifer is clever, cunning and not at all foolish, contrary to his mistress's daughters. Although he is somewhat clumsy due to his heftiness and can be tricked, he gets back on track extremely quickly. Lucifer can also detect someone's presence. In the original film, whilst trying to gather supplies for Cinderella's dress, Jaq and Gus made an attempt to quietly sneak pass Lucifer, and nearly did so without troubles, until the cat almost immediately awakened once the duo passed his way. In the third film, Cinderella was attempting to sneak by Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia. She did without a problem, but once it came to Lucifer, she was almost exposed until Lady Tremaine demanded him to come with her. Abilities Lucifer himself has no special powers of his own, but he mainly attacks by using his claws. He is quite agile, able to leap from higher parts of the room to body slam opponents. He can also charge at Michael if angered. Boss Strategy Gallery Lucifer Coachman.jpg|Lucifer in his human Coachman form Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Ursula & Hook's Ocean Forces